Eric Twaites
Description Height: 6`1`` Hair Color: Brown Usually in comfortable clothes but if there is an important occasion will be seen in a military-like uniform. Biography Childhood Eric Twaites was born on Kuat inside a very dirty and old clinic. He lived in an old beat-up house that had no electricity or running water with his Mother, Father, and Brother who was born 2 years before he was. His Mom, Kathrine, worked at a town daycare center and his Dad, Robert worked as the towns architect. When Eric was younger he would make trips with his mom and brother to the closest river to fill up jugs of water, so he got very close to her. When he started getting older he would go with his dad to work and would help him construct some houses and some other town buildings. Eric and his brother, Stephen, went to school for a couple years but made very few friends and later dropped out because their parents were not able to afford it. On a cold November day, Eric's mother got the flu and after a couple of days she started to get sicker and when he woke up the next day him his brother and their Father found her dead. Eric was so devastated he laid in his bed for the next week and never ate or talked to anyone. Around 2 weeks after his mother died Eric woke up and saw that his dad was missing and that the house was trashed. He walked outside and found that his Father had been dragged from the house and killed. His brother and him both vowed to find the men that killed his Father and kill them in revenge of his Father. After both his parents had died Eric and his brother went to the first ship he found heading to Kathol and hopped on. It was a poorly kept ship but it was what Eric was used to. There were 3 other passengers aboard. Eric got to know one of them very well. Her name was Padme Motzart. He learned from her that a faction, Cerberus Corporation, was hiring new members for the militia and thats where she was going. As they were taking off, Eric to one last glance at Kuat and he felt a hot tear roll from his eye. Working Life Upon arrival to Kathol, he and his new friend, Padme Motzart both got a faction ship from Javon Calton. They both traveled to Ordint where all of the militia was gathering to get into there assigned Battlegroups. Eric, Stephen, and Padme were all put in Battlegroup Justice under the command of Vlock Arklan. While Eric, Stephen, and Padme were in Hyperspace to Ordint, Eric got to know a very inspirational man, Marshall Ridgeway, who was the leader of Battlegroup Mercy and Marshall became a father figure to Eric and planned on adopting Eric as his son. When Eric and Padme arrived to Ordint they figured out that the militia had switched factions, in the confusion of figuring out what happened to the militia Eric, Stephen, and Padme joined the construction section of Cerberus under Javon Calton. This upset Marshall but he still adopted Eric as his son and now Eric became a Ridgeway. After being in construction for about a month, Eric was promoted to Director of Cerberus Construction by Javon Calton. Eric is now leading a small team of builders including Qui-Qelle Vooden, Stephen Twaites, Padme Motzart, and Amp Thane to help Cerberus, and the whole Tamerin Foundation make money from the new cities he is building. After being in Cerberus for most of his working life, Eric was promoted and given the Vice President position in Starypan/Sun Hui Shipyards, another faction under the TTF banner. He took this position but still felt connected to Cerberus by all the friends he had in it. At the age of 20 Eric was feeling very successful. Geneva After being in Starypan/Sun Hui Spaceworks Eric took part in a robbery that took place in two factions. He got 15 million credits and bought himself a Bayonet-Class Light Cruiser and began doing operations for friends and factions. Stephen, who was innocent of the crime, was arrested a week after the robbery and is still being held unless Eric were to turn himself in. In the months following these events, he has begun to do more artistic designing for ships and items and joined the New Imperial Order with a few of his friends. A Few Factions and Friends Later Eric eventually left the NIO/GE after the merge because after being given the diplomat title, which was not by choice, he was stuck in a different faction with nothing to do. After going through a few factions, Eric eventually ended up in Black Sun where he is currently working. Ships and Vehicles Modded DST Eric's first personal ship was the modded DST that he bought from a friend. He bought a custom paint job and then nicknamed the ship "The Bumblebee". Delta-Class JV-7 Escort Shuttle He then sold the ship back to his friend and bought himself a Delta-Class JV-7 Escort Shuttle which he gave the name Inescapable Truth. Bayonet-Class Light Cruiser After leaving the Tamerin Foundation Eric began looking for a new ship, preferably a capital ship. After a few days checking out the market he found a Bayonet-Class Light Cruiser which he named Legendary Alliance for a large chunk of his money. After saving up some money Eric plans on getting a custom paint job for his ship. 64-Y Swift 3 Repulsorlift Sled Javon made a deal with Eric and sold him one of his 64-Y Swift 3 Repulsorlift Sleds for about 100k. Eric named the vehicle "Accursed Rebellion". He has not used the vehicle yet because he has been to busy to pick it up. Assassin-Class Corvette After getting as much use out of his Bayonet as possible, Eric sold it to a friend and used the money to buy himself an Assassin. He named it Steel Heaven. Ranks The Tamerin Foundation Cerberus Corporation: CA Pilot(Construction Assistant/Pilot) Director of Construction Starypan/Sunhoi Spaceworks: Vice President Santhe Corporation Director New Imperial Order Recruit Sergeant Flight Sergeant Flight Officer Black Sun Hopeful Soldatti Piciotto Awards The Tamerin Foundation Recruitment Award New Imperial Order Exercise Achievement Medal Category:Individuals Category:Kuati